


I'll walk through hell with you

by MGA_Middy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Clarke Griffin & Lincoln Friendship, F/M, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGA_Middy/pseuds/MGA_Middy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When humans escaped into space, they did not think about the effects of radiation on the human race. The first generation of space born babies were born with tiny wings who would one day show their soulmates. By the time Clarke Griffin was born, their wings had evolved to being large enough to actually fly. </p><p>Not that they could prove that since there was not room on the Ark for flight. No they wouldn't know for sure that it was possible until Jake Griffin sent his daughter to earth in a one person drop ship trying to save her from being floated for something she had no control over. Over a year later, the Ark sent down 100 delinquents to see if earth was habitable again or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A couple weeks ago I read a story on FF about The 100 with Wings. Then I listened to 'I'll Stand By You' By Rachel Platten... Needless to say, this crazy Winged Soulmate AU was born. First time writing anything like this, and I haven't written in years. So fingers crossed it isn't total crap!
> 
> Edit:   
> Well it has taken me forever and a day, but I finally got my computer to work so I can write again! So sorry about the super long wait, my computer crashed then my grandma passed away, and its just been crazy hectic around here!! 
> 
> Ive decided to take out the pairings for now, I am currently undecided on who will be Clarke's Soulmate. My top three candidates right now are Bellamy, Lexa and Raven, just not sure who I will choose yet! Feel free to let me know who you like best, no promises on who it will be though!

Clarke Griffin was 5 the first time she realized that she was different than the other kids her age. While other kids had no problem bringing their wings out to show them off, Clarke’s father had always told her to keep hers hidden. Even from her mother. 

97 years ago the human race had escaped Earth to live on a space station called the Ark. While they escaped the devastation of the nuclear bombed Earth, they did not realize the effects the radiation in space would have on their bodies. The first generation of space born babies were born with two small wings sprouting from between their shoulder blades. The wings were weak and would never be able to lift them off the ground. They quickly discovered that while the wings were white when they were born, by age 4 color would start spreading through them. By age 15, every feather would be colored in except for the right wing tip. On their 16th birthday, the white right wing tip feather would fall out and quickly be replaced by a feather that was totally different from the rest. Meanwhile the left wing tip feather would fall out and come back white. 

From their research, they discovered that the feather that would grow in would exactly match someone else’s left wing tip feather. They started calling the right wing tip feather, the SoulFeather. Meanwhile the feather that fell out was called the MatchFeather. If you could find the person who’s MatchFeather perfectly matched your SoulFeather, you were said to be soulmates. 

Clarke’s generation was the first to be born with wings that were proportional to their body size. There wasn’t room on the Ark to try to fly, but it was guessed that they would be able to if they had room. Most wings on the Ark were from common birds, it was incredibly rare to have birds of prey wing patterns. They were said to be more likely to be leaders. Some had noted that the few people who had birds of prey wing patterns would often rebel and wind up breaking laws. Which led to them being floated. 

Clarke was one of the rare ones, her wing pattern exactly matched a Madagascar Kestrel Falcon. As soon as her color started appearing, her father had her start to hide her wings at all time. It was only really socially acceptable for little kids and those that had found their soulmates to have their wings out the majority of the time. So Clarke was always careful to keep hers hidden away. 

Her wings were what led her to her current predicament, trapped under a metal wall after crash landing on earth in a small one person drop ship. A crowd of unknown people were surrounding her ship speaking in a language Clarke had never heard before. Hands reached out for the metal pinning her to the floor of the ship, before long, she was painfully pulled out of the wreckage and tossed on the ground. Holding her broken arm close to her chest, she curled her wings tightly around her body before falling back on her butt to look up in horror at the people surrounding her with their weapons pointed straight at her heart.


	2. Hands, put your empty hands in mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please put the pitchforks away guys! I know that I've owed y'all a chapter for months. I promise I didn't forget! Things have been insane around here. I've been learning to drive (years late, but I'm finally doing it!), my grandma passed, my laptop crashed, and between my puppy, pregnant goat, and all my other critters, I'm crazy busy lol. 
> 
> Promise this will be the only time I let it get pushed to the side that long though! Aiming for weekly updates at least.

Another small whimper escaped Clarke as she was dragged to her feet roughly. She glared defiantly up at the tall man with his spear pointed straight at her heart as he shot off words at her in a language Clarke had never heard before. Tightening her wings around her back, she straightened up still staring up at him. 

"I do not understand a single word you are saying. If you could stop pointing your weapons at me, that'd be great though." She couldn't help but snark at him, even though she didn't know for sure that he could understand a word she was saying. 

The men surrounding her looked surprised to hear her speak. The man in front of her lowered his spear just slightly as he turned to speak to his companions in the unknown language leaving Clarke to stand there in confusion clutching her broken arm tightly to her chest. As she opened her mouth to speak again, she was quickly silenced by the sight of a girl around her age pushing her way through the crowd. 

"Get out of the way, can't you see she is no threat?' The unknown girl grumbled pushing past the leader to stand in front of Clarke. "Hey, are you ok? Where did you come from? You don't look like you come from any place I know of." 

The first thing Clarke noticed was that the girl did not have any wings, glancing around she quickly realized that she was the only one with wings. After she noted that, she quickly took notice of the girls looks. They were about the same height, but the other girl had wavy brunette hair, and light blue eyes. Focusing back on the girl's face, she replied. 

"I came from the Ark. My dad sent me down to Earth to save me from being killed by our leaders after I tried to warn everyone they would die." Clarke told the girl trying to ignore the weapons which were still pointed at her. "I'm Clarke by the way, am I on your land?" 

The girl frowned slightly at her explaination before grinning, "I'm Megan, and don't worry about it. Come back to town with us and our healer can fix up your arm." One of the men said something sharply to her in response but she silenced him with a look. 

"I wouldn't want to be a bother, just point me towards somewhere safe and I'll be out of your hair." Clarke replied grimacing slightly when her arm shifted. 

"You won't survive a week out there, the reapers will tear you apart before you could even leave our territory." A small frown accompanied these words at the thought of the reapers. "My mom won't have any issue with you staying with us, she's a softy like that." A snort of amusement escaped one of the men before he was silenced with another glare from Megan. The truth was that her adopted mother was well known as a fierce warrior, but she also had a soft side when it came to her daughter. It was the same reason that she ended up adopting Megan after her birth family abandoned her as a baby. 

Clarke nodded in agreement figuring she would go with them at least long enough to let her arm heal and figure out what the dangers of this new world actually were. Another sharp command from Megan had the men lowering their weapons and disappearing into the trees. Reaching into the drop ship, she quickly pulled out a jacket and put it on after tightening her wings close to her spine and focusing to pull them into her skin. That was a rare ability on the Ark, but very useful since it allowed Clarke to fully conceal her wings in her skin, and they would just show up as tattoo like markings along her spine. The only down side to concealing them being that it took a couple minutes to bring them back out when needed. Since Clarke wasn't allowed to show her wings at all, she often had hers tucked under her skin. Grabbing the bag her father had packed for her, she pulled it over her right shoulder and set off after Megan after pulling her left arm back into her chest to keep it still and holding it there with her right hand. 

Quickly catching up, she walked along side Megan listening as she explained things about the beautiful forest Clarke had found herself in. Within a half hour, they arrived at the town and made their way through towards the healers hut. Stepping through the doorway, Megan introduced her to Nyko who quickly went to work setting the bone and applying a sturdy brace to hold it still while it healed. Before long they were back in the center of town heading towards the chief's hut. 

"What were you thinking? Bringing a outsider into our home?" Were the first words Clarke heard as they walked into the hut. Rounding the corner, she saw a fairly tall stern looking woman glaring at both of them. 

"Mom this is Clarke, she came from the sky and they were going to kill her! Her dad saved her but you know she won't survive alone around here. The Mountain will kill her within a week." Megan was quick to explain knowing her mother was level headed, she had no doubt Clarke would be accepted. 

The older woman examined the two for a long minute before nodding her head slightly. "She may stay, but you are in charge of training her. She must pull her own weight just like everyone else." She told her daughter before turning to Clarke. "Welcome Clarke kom Skaikru, I am Indra and you will follow all of Megan's teachings if you want to stay." With that she swiftly turned on her heel and walked off. 

Clarke turned to Megan who was grinning back at her. "Your mom is terrifying." She said simply not expecting the laugh she got in return. 

"She's really not that bad, she has a soft spot I swear! Besides she's letting you stay! This is great! Once your arm heals up, I'll start training you to be a warrior." Clarke smiled slightly at that idea, she liked the idea of being able to protect herself and her new people. Clarke had a good feeling about her new life, she couldn't wait for her arm to heal up so she could start training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest, but I didn't want to drag this one out. Next chapter will be a small time skip! I am going to try to write that one tomorrow and get it up by Monday. We shall see if I have time though! 
> 
> I hope y'all liked this chapter, working on it tonight has given me some ideas I really like on where this story will be going.
> 
> In case anyone is wondering, Megan is based off my best friend. I wanted Clarke to have a friend in the Trikru. 
> 
> Apologies if any canon characters may seem OOC. I'm trying my best to make them more canon, but the Grounders won't be nearly as hostile to Clarke as they were in season 1, her coming down early will change a lot. 
> 
> Remember this was over a year before season 1, and it was one person who quickly made a powerful friend in the Trikru. So while some Grounders may be hostile, most won't due to her friend(s) within the clan.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure how to put the link directly into this section, so hopefully this works! 
> 
> Link to her species of bird which her wings follow:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malagasy_kestrel
> 
> This is just the Prologue, I promise chapters will be much longer!


End file.
